


Present

by midnightgame96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightgame96/pseuds/midnightgame96
Summary: kind of unediteddidn't really bother looking through it much
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 12





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> kind of unedited  
> didn't really bother looking through it much

You fell in love with him the second you opened your door to him with a cake in his hands, welcoming you to the neighbourhood. He had an infectious smile and his voice was a heavenly tune that dug itself into your ears. You're bro moved you out of the way to introduce your family as the man at the door gave him his cake. You stared at his starry eyes as he glanced at you and waved before walking off. You could feel yourself melt into jelly as you stared at him prancing off. He must be some type of angel. You were 14 then.

When you started going to high school at the start of the new year you saw him you saw him looking through his window at the clouds. You wondered what job he had. Bookkeeping? Graphic Designer? No he doesn't look like he'd work those. Writer? Singer and songwriter? You could imagine that. That one would be perfect.  
You were so mesmerised that you didn't notice that you had stopped dead in your tracks to stare into his eyes. You didn't even realise that he opened his window to tell you something.  
"Dave!" When did he learn your name? Was he psychic? God it would be embarrassing if he knew that you couldn't stop staring at him.  
"Do you go on the bus?" He yelled from the second floor window. You just nodded, spaced out a bit.  
"It's nearly at the bus stop!" He cupped his hands around his mouth as you noticed the bus making your hair flow behind you.  
You bolted towards the stop with your face as red as a tomato for not noticing the bus sooner. Gladly there was someone at the stop already so you didn't miss it, but you're grateful that the angel helped you with walking all the way to school. You were 15 then. 

"I've made tea and biscuits for you!" John exclaims as he enters the lounge room with an entire tray with antique looking cups and a steaming teapot. You close the front door and slug your bag onto the side of his couch before slamming face down onto it.  
He sat on a single sofa on the side as he giggled, a wonderful sound. "How was school today?" He asks with an amazing cheerful attitude.  
You just groan in reply before picking your head up and moving some dishevelled hair out of your face, showing a bruise.  
He exclaims in surprise before rushing over to sit next to you and examine your face, worry plastered on every inch on his face before he runs off to his kitchen and returns with an ice pack and placing it on your cheek.  
"I can hold it, it's alright." You tell him as you move his hands away to hold the ice pack and fuck why are his hands so soft. Did he use some sort of hand cream? Yours had scars from sword fighting and school fights and callouses from spinning the turntables but his felt smooth and almost cloud like. God you want to touch them again. You two sat there as he stole concerned glances as you stole lovestruck ones. You two watched whatever seemed entertaining on the tv before he went to sleep. You found and put a blanket on him as you turned everything off in the house. You were 16 then. 

It was 6am on a Saturday as you woke up to the sun shining into your eyes. The bed was warm and comfortable and damn you can smell something sweet downstairs. You walked down before putting on the glasses John had gotten for you for your birthday. He always joked about how goofy your triangle ones looked and these aviators look much better.  
You walked down the stairs to see John placing some waffles on a plate with strawberries and syrup and butter and fuck it looks so good. You down and take a bite and fuck all you feel is that one scene in Ratatouille when Remy taste the food and there's sparks everywhere and John smiles at your pleased expression.  
Seeing him again makes you remember the thoughts you've been having recently. He's been letting you come over whenever you want. Doesn't matter what time it is, what the reason is and how loud you enter.  
You come over after you fight with your bro and the tension is too thick or when you simply just want some nice homemade dinner. The time you came over drunk was the worst one though. You kept stumbling about, slurring your words about how much you loved him and how you wanted him under you and he looked so uncomfortable but he still put you to bed despite you biting him all over his neck and touching him everywhere.  
That's when the thoughts about him moaning under you with his legs wrapped around your waist as you slammed into him as rough as you could started coming.  
You got a boner as you finished your breakfast and told him you needed to go to the toilet to piss but you just needed to rub your dick to him. You were 17 then.

Today's your birthday. John's sitting on the couch when you open the door and you see a present on the table in front of him.  
"Happy birthday, Dave! You're 18 now! Big boy." He laughed as he picked up the present and was about to sit up before you pushed him back down onto the couch. He looked confused and surprised as you loomed over him put the present back on the table. You held his wrists up with one of your hands as you pulled your pants and boxers down with the other hand and let your member out.  
John looked scared as his eyes flickered to your dick to your face. Dick, face, dick, face, dick, face. You were certainly packing as you pulled his pants down and pushed your dick towards his hole.  
He looked absolutely terrified as his breath hitched and begged you to prepare him first but you still pushed into him, slowly.  
Tears pricked at his eyes as he bit his lips as he gasped out "ha"s. You were going in dry and his little body couldn't handle it.  
Once you were finally pushed entirely into him he had tears streaming down his face as you let go of his hands and as he gripped the couch as tightly as he could, knuckles turning white.  
You groaned at the tightness surrounding you as you started kissing his neck and started sucking hickeys onto him to distract him from the pain. Once he started to calm down more you started to move slowly, gripping his hips tightly as he nearly screamed out before you covered up his mouth and pushed yourself in again.  
You moved yourself in and out of him slowly at first, but started going faster and faster when you held onto his torso tightly while John started screaming and moaning your name and his arms went around your back and his legs wrapped themselves around your waist.  
There was sweat beads forming on his face and his hair started becoming sweaty but you probably looked a lot like him. You were so focused on fucking him you didn't notice when John took your shades off stared at your ruby red eyes until he pulls your face down and kisses you right on the lips and it feels amazing.  
After the kiss you take his glasses off as well before you two start making out as he's moaning into your mouth. He feels so good and he likes it and when you finish and he screams and you slump over him you guys keep kissing and kissing and kissing and you love him so much and this is the best present that you could've ever gotten. You were 18 then.


End file.
